User blog:The not so happy user/Amuxieing Race - Episode 2
- "Last episode, on the Amuxieing Race... we hit on the ground, starting a complete new Pokédramon season, with really different rules, and featuring me as the main host!" Uxie points at himself. "Which is weird..." - "Luckyly, I am also here to help... Let's face it, he would be terrible as host alone..." said Mesprit, popping in the scene. - "Heheheh.. that's ture.." he stared at her, blushing, until he notices what he's doing. "I mean, review, yeah... We had fifteen teams in this race, the Daters, the Retired Guys, the Bunnyhoodians, the "Uncle and Niece", the Prankers, the Best Friends, the Amazons, the Fairytale Livers, the Geniuses, the Mother and Daughter, the Dumb Guys, the Adventurers, the Happy Go Luckers, the Bitches and the Teacher and Pupil. After an intense race on Lumiose City, featuring battles, climbing, running, pain, getting hit by tennis balls, advancing at the speed of the light in elevators, going shopping, sitting on teammates, moves, hugs, tears and many other things that I should mention or Azelf would call me for tips again, the Teacher and Pupil managed to arrive in first place, with four other contestants on first class, while the others where split in two groups of five for places at loser class and cargo hold. But that was yesterday, on Lumiose, and this is today, on Goldenrod! Right here, now... on..." - "The Amesprit race!" said Mesprit suddenly. - "It's amuxie..." started to say him, but she posed. "Nevermind" he returned to gaze, as the theme song started to play. Meanwhile, on first class... - "Oh my... Yaaaaaaawn" yawned Pignite in first class. "I have slept like a God in this sits... How about you, Watchog?" he starts picking Watchog, that has two slices of cucumber on his eyes. "Right, Watchog? Right?" more pickings. "Watchog? Watchog? You here, buddy?" - "If you want me to say I've slept well, the answer is yes. Now, would you mind if I continued sleeping?" said Watchog, doing his best to not raise his voice. - "Sure, Kakuna Rattata." and he ate the slices of cucummber of Watchog. - "Dude, can you just..." but when he is scratching his head, he just covers his face with cream. "What the...?" - "Yeah, high five!" Gligar said to Noibat. "Night pranks are the best. Can't wait for them to discover the other pranks..." - "Yeah! Hahahah!" said Noibat, as follower as usual. - "We take a lot of time, in our pranks." said Gligar in the confessional."Well, at least I do. I don't like having flaws in my plans, so I normally check every pank twice. Noibat, instead, would do everything fast and wrong." - "Guilty of it..." Noibat blushes. "But I'll try my best, sir!" - "You'll surely do" says Gligar, blowing another raspberry. - "Wanda, I have something for you!" Pansage approached to his sleepy friend. - "Ugh, it better worth it to cost me an hour of sleep." complained her. - "You would sleep all the day, if there weren't cases to solve... But it will." told Pansage, giving her the content of his hand. - "Miltank Milk Chocolates! HOLLY KALOS!" she started eating without stop, as Pansage smiled at it. - "I am the best at infiltrating..." explained Pansage on the confessional. "So, in order to make them think we're uncle and niece, what about gifts?" - "You mean...this was all fake..?" Wanda made a sad Kawaii face. - "It was! And Wanda, stop eating that, it only will slow us down, and we need to stay here since we catch the culprit!" said Pansage. - "Allright, Boss. Allright." She turned to him, and swallowed mor echocolates secretly. - "C'mon, Treecko, time to train!" Shiftry threw a Shadow Ball at his pupil, but when it crashed, Treecko was revelaed to not be there. Instead, Treecko apeared behind him, and hit him with Pound, but he just hit the air. - "What?!..." the lizard starts to say, but a Razor Wind attack threw him to the wall. - "Time for a lesson... Expect the unexpected!" Shiftry got in the scene. "You still have a lot to learn." - "I HATE when he gets like this!" Treecko explained in the confessional. "Like "Ugh, I am an Old Ninja, I know it all you suck and have a lot to learn, ugh, egh, ugh...." - "You realise I am here with you, right?" asked Shiftry, uncomfortable. - "Yeah..heheh...isn't there a ninja lesson like "forgive and forget"?" said Treecko. - "Oh, yeah... that if you were PIGNITE OR WATCHOG!" screamed him at his face. "And UUUUGH! I don't say Ugh!" Confessional cut. - "So...any future foreshadowing, Wobbuffet?" asked Psyduck, he waited, but Wobbuffet said nothing. "Guess that's no..." He rolled eyes, and the scene cut to Loser Class. - "Ladies, you had a good night?" asked Hawlucha, doing his morning training. - "Yeah..." Corsola still gazed over him, while trying to look casual, and not like she was there watching all his training. - "It was terrible, we need first class!" said Mawile, trying to carry Corsola away. - "Morning, beautiful!" Meostic appeared and kissed Hawlucha. "Going to have breakfast, care to join?" - "Sure, sweetie..." he kissed her hand, and left his training, but he waved to Corsola, causing her to blush and Mawile to roll her eyes. - "Hawlucha is obviuslly falling for me as many others did." said Corsola in the confessional. "It's a matter of time that he drops that hag cat and gets with me". She commented really proud. - "Ugh, if he calls us "ladies" again, I am going to punch his beak..." said Mawile. - "You are fools to fall for him!" said Gourgeist. - "First, I haven't fall for him." said Mawile. "Second, I don't even know what fool means. And third, who are you to get in between?" - "Ugh, you'll see what will happen to you if you keep on this way..." said Gourgeist. "You will only end up in pain." - "But, since that happens, stay away from us, Ghostmpkin!" screamed Corsola. - "You'll see... you'll see..." Gourgesit leaves the scene, that moves to show other teams. Ampharos was sitting, still building a robotic hand, from the last episode. - "Why are you buidling that?" asked Pawniard, walking there, and sat at his side. - "Well, my hands and yours don't have many fingers, exactly." commented Ampharos. "So I am building some of them for in case we need fingers..." Marill appears in the zone. - "Pawniard, mind to talk for a sec?" asks her. - "Sure!" he gets down the sit, and leaves Ampharos fixing his robotic hand. "So, what's up?" - "Well... just wanted to thank you for allowing me and my mother to go up in the elevator that you gained with your victory. I know your teammate didn't wanted to..." - "Hey, no problem, I like to help!" said him. "Plus, I found pretty impressive your fight. Your mother defeated an Electric lizard even being Water type. She's actually strong, it was cool to see the fight." - "Well.. my mother is cool... but she doesn't leave me free at all..." comented Marill. - "I also saw that... but maybe she'll change..." said Pawniard. - "Marill!" screamed Azumarill. "It's breakfast time!" - "Well... have to go..." said Marill. "Nice talking to you.." - "Yeah..same.." said Pawniard, keeping watching her as she left. - "Now it's when I need my robotic hand to slap you with full fingers..." said Ampharos from behind. Scene cuts to cargo hold, where Sableye is talking to Shaymin, still on her land form. - "Hey... Shaymin... are you allright?" asks him, softly. - "... hefgyisfth...." is the only thing she says, with her head shoved in a suitcase. - "Allright... I'll leave you alone..." Sableye moves on, and finds Kricketune and Vivillon warming a song. "Good morning..." - "Good mooooorning!!!" Vivillon sings. - "Nice to see you again, dear friend." Kricketune says. - "Mornings are the best!" said Vivillon in the confessional. "Mornings make me want to siiing so baaad!" adds her while singing. - "I'm in looove with a fairy taale..." Kricketune started singing along with Vivillon, while playing his music, and their voices mixed in the air. - "Could you give me an advice of something to do with Shaymin?" asked Sableye. "She's sad since yesterday..." - "I think you should reffer to her as Princess." hurried Kricketune. "It helps me with Vivillon." - "Give her some flowers." said Vivillon. "At least is what I would like, either that or chocolates." - "Isn't that really...?" started to ask Sableye. - "Dreamy? Pretty? Cute? Adorable?" Vivillon gave suggestions. - "Oh, just realised it's the best option!" screamed Sableye. "But Gracidea flowers! That can bring her to her more cheerful form!" he facepalmed. "How couldn't I see that before?" - "Oh, it's just too cute!" screamed Vivillon, while hugging herself "He is really worried for her!" - "Well..yeah... but not that I like her or something..." hurries Sableye. A bit behind, Conkeldurr is telling stories about his golden days, while Turtwig hears amazed, Aipom hears eating popcorn, Joltik takes photos of him and Pangoro prepares more popcorn. - "... And then, with a single Ice Punch, that wild Tauros was taken down by me, and I returned him to his ranch on my shoulders, without any sign of tireness." finished Conkeldurr. - "Woah! That was AWESOME!" said Turtwig. "What a wild adventures you had as Gurdurr!" - "Or that you think he had..." said Aipom. - "Excuse me, miss?" Conkeldurr was offended. "Everything I said happened!" - "Yeah, I don't doubt it happened..." said Aipom. "Or I do..." told her at Turtwig, softer. - "You know we can hear you, right?" asked Pangoro. - "Allright, Allright, I don't find this really believable..." confesses her. - "Says the monkey that went to the moon..." begins Conkeldurr. "but I don't want to argue..." - "Yeah, we'll leave the conversation open for another day..." says Aipom, and they shake hands, as Joltik takes more photos of them. - "JOLTIK!" Screamed Lopunny "You were here all the time?! I need me routinal session of photos!" - "Allright, Miss Lopunny." started Joltik. - "Do it better, take photos of me!" Mesprit appeared next to them. "Afterall, I am the start here!" - "Darling, didn't you mother told you to not lie?" asked Lopunny. "Oh, right. You are a leggie, which means you have no family and you cannot love." continued her. - "Babe, would you mind to go away, and give me the deserved paparazzi?" said Mesprit in response. Joltik was confused, and didn't know who to take pictures of. - "Dear Contestants and even dearest Mesprit." Uxie's voice sounded on the stereo. "We are about to land on Goldenrod City, so hold to something and keep forks and knives away from you. Also, get ready for a new challenge, this time with elimination!" The plane lands on a field, and the door opens. The five teams in first class get out of the plane, and Mesprit and Uxie also go there. - "Well teams, welcome to Goldenrod!" says Mesprit. - "Yeah, it's cool, but can you already start with it?" asked Pansage. A tomato hits his face. - "Hahahah! High five!" Gligar said to Noibat, who soonly did. - "Not funny." said Pansage, with Wanda laughing almost as hard as the Prankers. - "Next time Lopunny, allright, Boys?" asked Mesprit, with a charming pose that made Uxie drool over her. - "EVIL TRAINS!" shouted Wobbuffet, cutting the charm, and leaving everyone staring at him. - "Anyways..." followed Uxie. "The first leg of the race takes part in this place, the Moo-moo Farm." - "Wait..what?" asked Wanda. "Is it the place where the Miltank Milk Chocolates are made at?" continued her with her eyes shinning. - "Wow! It's here!?" asked Pignite, suddenly more interested. Watchog hit his belly with his shoulder, in order to make him calm down. Meanwhile, the Bats were busy behind them, but nobody seemed to care about what were they exactly doing. - "Yeah, it's this farm..." started Uxie. "But guys, If I was you, I wouldn't get distracted with that in the middle of a race that takes you out if you come in last place..." - "Yeah, Pignite won't go for that!" Watchog pinched his ear. "Right, buddy?" - "Sure, sure." follows Pignite. - "Well, first part of the leg is to find the clue in this whole farm." and opened his arms to show it all. - "Really?" said Psyduck. "And they say i am dumb..." - "It's really big. Just look for a small phone and press it, and the hologram will be shown." said Uxie. "And then, it will give you the next clue." - "And how many advantage we have for comming in the first places?" asked Shiftry. - "You'll have 15 extra minutes." Mesprit said, glad to have screentime again. - "It's impossible we find it!" shouted Watchog. - "For you... but our detective skills will sneak in, right Boss?" said Wanda. - "Heheh... she dreams of being a detective..." Pansage covered her mouth. "Ya know how are the kids..." - "Well.. kids or not..." started Uxie. "Get ready...set...GO!" - "This challenge totally seems made for us!" said Pansage in the confessional. "If only Wanda could be more careful.. but "Wanda" and "Careful" are opposite words... - "And "Pansage" and "modest" pretty much too..." said Wanda in return. Pansage and Wanda run directly to the field, while Psyduck and Wobbuffet and Shiftry and Treecko preffer to run to the farm house. But when Pignite and Watchog try to run, they fall to the floor, and realise that their tails have been tied up. - "Better luck next time!" said Gligar flying, blowing his typical raspberry, and Noibat at his side, with some cookies he is forced to give to him. - "Ugh, idiots!" screamed Watchog, and when he tried to get up, Pignite tried too, and he fell to the floor again. Pignite burped, and Watchog, on the floor, rolled eyes. - "So, where should we go?" asked Noibat, while Gligar got some of the cookies and swallowed them fast, as they kept advancing. - "I think we should stick to that Grass Monkey and that Electric Mouse." said Gligar. "I don't trust them really... they look like cops... always watching... I suspect on them, so we better PRANK THEM DOWN!" - "Sure, Gligar!" and threw some crackers to his mouth. - "They are following us..." said Wanda in soft voice to Pansage. - "I've noticed already." said him in return. "But let's better pretend we haven't seen them, and keep an eye on them." Meanwhile, on the farm house, Psyduck and Wobbuffet were about to open the door, when Shiftry and Treecko jumped on the lead. - "First guys first!" said Treecko, proud. - "Well, we were before you last time, even when you got first to the elevator." Psyduck made fun of them, but was thrown away and crashed with a fence. - "Master, what...?" started Treecko. - "Act fast, but think faster before acting." were his words, and an evil smile was seen in his face. He entered the building, followed closely by his pupil. Scene switches to the plane, where the next five teams are waiting. - "Good morning, teams!" says Uxie. "Slept well?" - "Nice of you to ask, but honestly, no." begins Mawile. "Look, I've probably slept in more beds than any other contestant in here, but this one is surely one of the worse." - "That's probably because there were no beds but banches, princess." says Gourgeist. "And quit complaining, you make me feel bad for being the same gender as you." - "It's BITCH, not princess, and you know where can you stuff you gender?!" starts Mawile, but Corsola cuts her. - "Mawile, please, don't ashame me in front of him..." whishpers Corsola, and she rolls eyes. - "Next time you fall for someone, make sure I am not close to you." said Mawile in the confessional. "And seriouslly, what have you seen on him? He's rich, famous, hot, athletic, smart and a gentleman, but really? Him? - "So, can we get over this?" asked Ampharos. "I have important stuff to buy with the million..." - "Well, today's leg start consists into finding the next clue in this farm, Moo-Moo Farm." said Uxie. - "Yay!" said Azumarill in the confessional. "This remminds me when I went to assist one of Marill's excursions at a farm. It was wonderful how I showed everyone how I can change the Torchic's food... - "And it wasn't so wonderful to see how we could crash against a big pile of Swinub crap..." said Marill, close to her. - "This is the Moo-Moo Farm?" asked Ampharos, interested. - "Uh..he says it is..why are you so interested?" questioned Pawniard to him. - "Well, this farm is directed by Momma Miltank!" screamed Ampharos. "Momma Miltank a special giant Miltank, that I gotta say, is pretty hot! I've seen many pics of her and I have one in my garage..." he seemed embarrassed. "But doesn't matter, the question is, is she here?" - "She is the one that has allowed us to be here, afterall." said Mesprit, a bit annoyed that she wasn't the one in a poster in a garage. "But she went to the city to do some grocery shopping. She can't live with milk and enough, right?" - "Now that's interesting..." said Gourgeist in the confessional. "Getting such a relevant famous woman in our anti-male organitzation could give us more relevance..." - "We should really try to get her with us..." followed Mandibuzz. - "Whatever. Just keep with the idea you have to fetch in this huge farm a small mobile phone that has the hologram." continued Uxie. "The teams that arrived first last time are already fetching, so go and join them in three....two...one...GO! The teams run, with the Daters on the lead. - "So, any clue of where can we find the clue?" asks Hawlucha to his girlfriend. - "Well, I think we should really check the house first..." said Meowstic. "I don't want to run thought the fields and end up covered with Miltank crap!" - "I totally agree on that." continued Hawlucha. "Ladies, wanna join us? We're going to check the farm first!" he tells to Mawile and Corsola, that naturally, are running behind them. - "Sure!" said Corsola. "And ladies It's fine!" - "I didn't say anything!" complained Mawile. - "So?" said Corsola. "You were gonna, I know you..." As they disappear to the into the doors of the farm, Ampharos and Pawniard advance throught the fields. - "So... what's with you and Momma Miltank?" asked Pawniard. - "What? Oh...eh..." Ampharos blushed. "I've always seen her as an example to me... She's old, but she's still brave and doesn't give up, fighting for her dream of making every child in the Pokémon World to be able to drink Miltank Milk every morning!" he had a daydream expression now. "I mean, that's a strong and valuos will... I also have one. Fix all troubles I can with my hands." he looked at them. "And as I am also old, I need to believe I can still do something..." he was left in his thoughts, but he talked again. "Plus, she's pretty hot too." - "Uuuuh... Someone's in love..." said Pawniard, buming his friend's chest. - "Sheshh, Shinny Ass!" said Ampharos. "And I see I am not the only one..." - "What do you mean, Ampharos?" asks him, a bit confused. - "C'mon!" he says aloud. "Do you think I haven't noticed about that pathetic spectacle this morning at the plane?" Pawniard still looks confused. "Guy, I mean Maril! Marill!" - "Oh! What?" he is shocked. - "You are clearly in love with her!" he screams. "I didn't know you were into rounded ones, but hey! She's pretty hot! I remember when once I dated a Nidoqueen.. She was pretty agressive, but you should have seen her brea-..." - "Allright, I understood..." Pawniard hurries to cut him. "But you really think I am in love? i've never been in love before and...well.." he seems uncomfortable, and before he can say any other word, two balloons crash with them, covering them in white liquid. - "Is this...Milk?" says Ampharos, after smelling it. - "Yeah!" Gligar pops in scene. "I think it is pretty close to the situation. I wanted to put pee instead, but this is more likely Miltanky..." as Noibat flies to his side, he blows his raspberry. "So, what's my appreciation for this prank?" - "This." says Ampharos, that casts a Thunderbolt, blowing him away. "Much better." Scene cuts. - "So.. what does this room tell you, Sensei?" asks Treecko to Shiftry. - "This tells me that this place has the best nic machines..." says him, while looking at several Miltanks connected to the machines. "But also, that with all the technology here, we could find that mobile phone here." And starts looking in the straw. - "And there's no ninja trick we can use to find it?" asks Treecko. - "No, but I have another trick we can use..." follows Shiftry. "... It's called "pacience"." finishes him. - "Ugh, but that's impossible!" shouts Treecko. "There must be something we can do to find it fast!"- - "I don't want to find it fast, I want you to actually learn something." follows Shiftry. "Learn to be pacient." Treecko rolls eyes, but starts fetching along with his master. - "So, any clue?" asks Marill, behind them, to her mother, - "Not yet, but I think I'll find it soon." Azumarill answers. "I am an exert on fetching." - "As you were an expert into gym battles?" asks Marill, skeptical. - "I was!" says her. "But it was electric, it's a bit hard to defeat someone from a superior type, and all the years without battling also make it more difficult..." she stills talking. "But this is not the case! I am an expert in finding things. First thing to do is clean the floor..." Marill rolls eyes as Treecko did, and they start brooming the floor with a couple of brooms in the wall. - "And it's time for the final five participants to start their own race!" announces Uxie. "Best Friends, Fairtytale Livers, Retired Guys, Bunnywoodians and Adventurers, even when it's hard to believe, you still have a chance in this race, because nobody has completed their part yet." The Fairytale Livers sing a few notes, the Retired Guys hit their heads with each other, Lopunny poses and Joltik takes a pic of her, Turtwig jumps and Aipom backflips, and Sableye cheers, while Shaymin just makes some incomprensible mutterng, with her head down. "I haven't explained the challenge and you're already cheering? That's the spirit!" Uxie cheered. - "Yeah. Whatever." said Mesprit. "Now you gotta find a mobile phone in this stupid and stinky place, that contains an hologram that will lead you to next place. It's the clue." - "All... THIS?" Lopunny panicked. "This stupid place is disgusting!" - "Wow, nice comment!" said Mesprit. "We didn't now that!" - "Sarcasm doesn't help." Lopunny says. "Joltik, darling, do you have boots or something I could use?" - "Well... no..." Joltik looks a bit scared. - "Ugh, useless flea!" Lopunny shouts, and looks at the rest. "Guys, anything?" Pangoro and Conkeldurr nod, charmed. "...Grrr, Turtwig, cutie, anything on the shell for me?" Aipo slaps Turtwig, and gets him out of the charm, while a goggles fall of his shell. "Shit!" - "Stop trying, sweetheart." Mesprit comments. "Go and do this challenge. I know it's sad, a huge tragedy.. but I can float, so I can't get dirty. Pity. Better luck next life." Lopunny gets red as a volcano. - "Aaaand.. you can go now!" Uxie hurries, and the other four teams run. Lopunny starts to run too, with Joltik shortly behind. - "C'mon, Shaymin!" Sableye tried to cheer up his friend. "Any clue of where can we find the clue? Allright, that sounded ridiculous..." Sableye scratched his head. "Well.. you can't go on like this! Life is beautiful, please, try to live it and try to not make us come in last!" he screams, and covers his mouth. "Ugh, cheering people out is harder than I imagined..." he scratches his head again. - "Whatever..." she says. - "Yeah! At least that's a word! Improving!" Sableye runs with her. - "Oooooh... don't they think they are too much cute?" said Vivillon. "They are so cute that I want to die of cuteness!" Vivillon cuddles herself. - "You can count on me, like one, two, three, I'll be thereee..." Kricketune starts singing. - "Aaaaw! You always find the right thing to say!" Vivillon kisses him, as they both contnue advancing, until they crash with a tree. - "Hahah! Later!" Pangoro advances them. "Suckers!" - "Yeah! This remminds me a certain ocasion where a new talent, a Magmar, that rode a Tauros wrong and left his shape on a rock! What a noob!" they both laugh, whie running, until they also crash with another tree. The Adventurers advance them, laughing. - "And now, everyone's on the race! Who will win? Who will have the humiliation of being the first out? Discover it on the Amuxieing race!" says Uxie. Watchog appears running, with Pignite behind. - "Can you repeat me why are we searching in the fields?" says Pignite, out of breath. "And why can't we just walk, if we don't know where the clue is? We have to run?" - "First, we are searching in the fields cause it's completely impossible that it is that easy that it's on the main house." started Watchog. "And second, if we run, we'll arrive faster." - "But if we run, we may miss the clue..." started Pignite, doubtfull. - "But if we don't, we may arrive too late!" - "To late to what, if we don't even have the clue?" - "Ugh, just keep running, ok?" finished Watchog, a bit annoyed. - "Oh, the Dumb guys are there!" shouted Pignite. "Maybe they have found something!" They get closer to them. - "So... how are you guys doing?" asked Watchog. - "We're fine. I think we may have found the clue." Psyduch shows a ticket. - "50% of discount in McDonphan?" Watchog read the ticket. "This is just trash!" he throws it to the air. - "Hey! Not so fast!" Pignite catches it, and saves it. "It may come in handy for a future meal..." - "Besides, we're searching for a phone! PHONE!" watchog shouts to the other two. "You know what a phone is?" - "Geez, as if we were complete idiots." Psyduck rolls eyes. "Everyone knows phones are that things you use to eat on." Watchog facepalms. - "I found it!" a voice is heard, causing the two teams to run to it. When they arrive they see Conkeldurr and Pangoro. - "You found it!" says Watchog. "Where!?" - "Right here!" said Conkeldurr. "How am I suposed to buy a Ginger Ale later if I keep losing my coins?" as he puts a coin in his pocket. - "Ugh, seriouslly?!" Watchog's eyes were on fire. - "I found it, I found it!" Watchog and Pignite run to follow the voice, as the Dumb Guys stood with the Retired ones, talking about a suposed adventure of Conkeldurr. The Happy Go Luckers, now not so Happy, reach Sableye, that's running. - "Wait!" says Watchog, and he stops. "You found it?" - "Yeah!" says him, proudly. "A Gracidea flower!" he puts the flower up. "Oh, nevermind, it's an orchidea..." he throws it, and as he leaves and Pigntie eats it, Watchog seems about to break down. - "I found it, I found it!" A new voice is heard. - "Sorry, no." says Watchog. "Not going to fall this time." Scene cuts to Pansage and Dedenne. - "Hahah! I found it, Boss!" says Wanda, showing the phone, in the middle of the Miltanks. - "Yeah, now let's hear it." Pansage presses the screen, and a Uxie hologram appears. - "Congratulations team or teams!" says it. "Now, for the next part, you'll have to move to the limits of the farm, and take the Magnetrain to the City. You'll find the next instruction there. Race safe!" Hologram cuts. - "I thought the Magnetrain had no stop from Saffron City until Goldenrod City..." commented Pansage. - "At least it was like that on my times." Pangoro appears close to them, and also the Dumb Guys. "I remember once I took it to get some saffron from Saffron City." he waits. "Get it?" He laughs alone. - "I wonder why Wobbuffet didn't predicted "Bad Humour" today..." Psyduck eye rolled. - "Well, if the clue says that there's a Magnetrain station on the limits of the farm, let's go and check it out..." Conkeldurr says, and him and Pangoro take the lead, followed closely by the "Uncle and Niece" and the Dumb Guys. Scene cuts to the inside of the house. - "So... this is how farms look like..." comments Corsola. - "You have never been on one before?" asks Meowstic. - "Well, I've seen many on TV, but the smell is worse." says her in return, as Mawile laughs. - "Found anything, ladies?" Hawlucha appears closely, with a carton of milk. - "Nothing, babe." Meowstic says. "And what's that for?" she points the clue. - "Well, I think that as this has a factory part that puts the milk in the cartons..." he starts. "What if the clue is INSIDE of one of this cartons?" - "OMG That's the smartest thing I've ever heard!" Corsola hurries, and gets the carton and throws it at the floor. "Well, it's not on this one..." - "Don't worry, there are many others there.." Hawlucha points at a machine there. "Would you mind to..." - "Sure we won't!" Corsola says, and forces Mawile to help her breaking more cartons, as Meowstic and Hawlucha do poses on their back. "I am trying to impress hi by doing this, what Meowstic hasn't dared to do..." explains Corsola in the confessional. "I'll show her how we sting the competition at my home!" - "Plus, I finaly see something good of this experience." says Mawile. "At least I could destroy something. My horns need blood... or in this case.. milk!" Meanwhile, on the stables... - "This won't work, mum!" says Marill. "We have cleaned up all this zone, and nothing!" - "Hi, comrades." Mandibuzz lands near the two relatives, as Gourgeist floats to them. "I couldn't have ignored the fact that you are brooming the floor. I would like to say good job..." - "Well, thanks." says Azumarill, cutting her. "See, honey? There are still nice people on the world!" - "... If you were my slaves!" finishes Mandibuzz. "Sure, as you are women, you have to broom, right? This is just so sexist, I know your husband has probably corrupted your brain with this kind of ideas..." says her, grabbing Azumarill, with a concerned face. "You gotta join us, Sister. The "No-Males" CLub takes care of people like you..." As she talks, Gourgeist gets the brooms, and puts them down. - "Well, thanks again, but..." - "I know, I know..." follows Mandibuzz. "It will be hard at the start, but you'll soon realise it's all better on this way, and you'll get used to it." She does a dramatic pause. "You wanna leave as pitiful slaves, forced to do their job with a broom?" Gourgeist shakes her head as "no" firmly, and the two water types look scared. "Or you wanna be POWERFUL?" and with a single move of her wings, all the straw is thorwn out of the stable, and the floor is left super clean. - "Wow, thanks for that, you have taken us lots of missed minutes of work..." Azumarill says. "And I think on that... Probably" they two run out. - "I don't think she's really convinced..." starts Mandibuzz. - "Wait, Mandibuzz." says Gourgeist. "If something diferences us from males, is that we are patient. And that we learn from our mistakes. She'll soon want to know more..." And they share a vicious look, as the camera sets in black, to show Shiftry and Treecko, still on the barn. - "They've already blowed this up, why are we still here?" asks the student, annoyed. - "Because they have found nothing..." says Shiftry. "... But I found this clue before they did." And shows a mobile phone. - "Yay, play it!" says Treecko. - "Ah, ah, ah.." says Shiftry. "Will this show you any lesson?" - "It has to?" - "We joined this so you could learn on the travel, in action. And by giving this to you, you would learn to be a lazy green ass." - "Then, what do I have to do?" asks him. "Let's cut this fast." - "Allright, fight with me, and steak it from me." says Shiftry, as he puts the phone into his hair. - "This will be..." starts to say him, but he recieves a Razor Wind from him, that crashes with the wall, and breaks, resulting in him being throws out, and crashing with Ampharos and Pawniard that were about to enter. - "Hey, what the...?!" starts Pawniard, but Treecko jumps with a Pound attack, that Shiftry dodges with a jump, and hits him with Bullet Seed, making him crash to the ground. - "What's that, man?" Ampharos gets the mobile phone from Shiftry's head as he is busy attacking Treecko. - "Hahah! The phone!" Pawniard presses it, and watches the video, as the Fairytale Livers and the Best Friends come and watch it, with Shiftry and Treecko still fighting behind them. - "So, Magnetrain?" asks Sableye, holding Shaymin, that it's still upset. - "I saw it from the window as we were flying here..." comments Kricketune. - "There are no windows at the cargo hold..." says Vivillon. - "I have to use the bathroom sometimes, Princess." says him. "Details that don't appear in fairytales..." - "Anyways, guide us, Kricketune!" says Pawniard. Everyone stares at him, but Shaymin, that is still muttering with her herbal fringe covering her eyes. "What? Three teams temporal alliance. Agreed?" Everyone nods, but Shaymin, and they all run, leaving the other two to fight. On the window, Hawlucha and Meowstic witness their run, and inform the other two that are keeping breaking cartons. - "Ladies, other teams are running after finding a mobile phone. We should follow them now!" Hawlucha says. - "It's a good idea... but it's BITCHES." says Mawile. - "Ladies is fine..." sighs Corsola. "But let's go!" Hawlucha winks to her, and she blushes and giggles. They run down the farm. Scene cuts to the Adventurers. - "Woah! I thought we were going to visit more interesting places..." comments Turtwig. - "Do you still have that phone locator in your shell?" asks Aipom. - "I have EVERYTHING on my shell" says him, proudly. - "Everything?" Lopunny pops from behind a bushes. "I need a mirror, please." - "As your wish!" Turtwig gives her one, charmed, and she screams. - "Aaaaagh! As I knew, I have a black spike on my face!" she says, freaked out. - "I see you face as perfect as usual, Miss." says Turtwig, but Aipom slaps him. - "No time for you horrible tricks, Bunny!" Aipom uses Focus Punch on Lopunny's face, and sends her flying to a tree. Joltik hurries to take pictures of her, as the Adventurers keep running. - "Ugh, perfect!" complains her. "Now I have a black spike and a black eye!" she roars, and Joltik hurries to hide behind a leaf. The roar is heard loud on the air, it makes a flock of Pidgey to shake. - "What was that?" asks Noibat. - "I don't know and I don't care." says Gligar. "I just thought a prank that will be the prank of pranks..." he viciouslly moves his claws. The scene changes to the Magnetrain station, where the Geniuses, the Fairytale Livers and the Best Friends arrive. - "Two tickets!" says Pawniard. - "Sixteen pokés." infroms the Miltank. - "Amuxing Race contestants?" tries Ampharos. - "Oooh!" Miltank says. "Then charge it into someone named "Lopunny"'s account." and gives them the tickets. - "What?" asks Uxie. "Thought it was charged on my account..." - "Yeah, wonder what happened..." says Mesprit, while putting some make-up on. - "Anyways, the train won't move until there are 8 teams." exlains Uxie. "And it seems like three more teams are arriving!" - "Give us the tickets, girl!" says Conkeldurr, as he takes a beans can, and starts eating. - "Yuck..." says Wanda. "But two tickets more, please!" - "And two more here.." says Psyduck. - "MILKY ROCKET!" shouts Wobbuffet. - "Oh, this one will surely be good!" says Psyduck, as he recieves the tickets. - "Let's go in!" says Pansage, as the six people enter in the Magnetrain. - "And two more and this one will be full..." follows Uxie. "But let's get back at the farm, where things are getting interesting..." - "EEEEEE!!!" screams Lopunny, running with her face covered in pepper. - "High five!" Gligar highes five with Noibat. "Definetelly pepper is so entering on my useful objects list... siding the cream, the slingshots and the rope..." - "Gligar, don't you think we should focus more on the challenge?" asks Noibat. "I mean, we have to find a mobile phone..." - "Meh, allright" says him. "But first, let's throw pepper to the Joltik too, ok?" Meanwhile, Shiftry and Treecko. - "Ah...uh.. give up... ugh" Shiftry says. "... this could... end up... wrong...ugh..." - "Not yet..." says him, tired. "I can stil... uh... win..." - "... Enough." says him. "You learned to not go for the easiest part." He puts his hand on his hair. "Wait... where's the clue? You got it?" - "No... you lost it?" says Treecko. - "Then...." At the station, Hawlucha and Meowstic and Corsola and Mawile arrive and get their tickets, making the teams on the train eight. - "Dear passengers." says a voice. " We're about to take off. Put your belts on, and enjoy the trip." and the train starts moving. - "And while Best Friends, Retired Guys, Dumb Guys, Geniuses, Daters, Bitches, "Uncle and Niece" and Fairytale Livers manage to get in the Magnetrain all the way to Goldenrod city, seems like things are different for the other seven teams, that are still lost on the farm." - "Ugh, this is harder than I imagined..." says Shiftry. - "Perhaps we should ask for help..." told Treecko. - "Asking for help isn't something a ninja does." says Shiftry. "But it wouldn't be wise either to br so stubborn to not admit you need help." - "Some of this ninja lessons really confuse me. They say something but also the opposite..." Treecko scratches his head. "I am going to go and search for another team to ask help to..." - "Do it, but I'll keep searching..." They split up. "Sniff, Sniff..." Pignite appears smelling the floor. "I can smell spices... and chocolate..." - "Probably Pansage and Dedenne." says Watchog. "Anything else?" - "Sniff.... They run throught that Miltank field... stopped in the middle... and then left with someone who smells like rotten cheese and dirty socks and someone who smells like.... Sniff... beans... and beer..." - "Beans and Beer and Pangoro and Conkeldurr for sure... and I bet the dirty socks are Psyduck... and if Psyduck is there, so is Wobbuffet...." - "Sniff... they later run to the road..." finished Pignite. - "There's only one reason why three teams will suddenly leave to the road... and it is that they found what they were looking for... So the clue is..." - "At the middle of the field! Watchog, you're a genius!" They both run. Mandibuzz and Gourgeist pop behind a bush. - "You heard that?" asks Gougeist. - "Yeah... let's see if they are right..." - "...there. Race safe!" Uxie's hologram finishes. - "Magnetrain! Hahah!" says Watchog. "Now we can surely come in first again!" - "Uh, I think there are other teams ahead..." says Pignite. - "Yeah but..." Mandibuzz appears, and hits Watchog with a Steel wing, cutting him. Gourgeist attacks Pignite with a Shadow Ball that sends him flying to some Miltanks, that keep eating grass. Gourgeist grabs the mobile phone, and puts the clip again. - "Perfect." says Gourgeist. "Not only we know where to go, but also I have attacked a male. Worth it." they both leave, and throw the phone, that hits Watchog's face, as he was getting up. - "Hey, they've found something!" Aipom runs to them. "The clue!" - "Yeah!" says Turtwig. "Let's hear it!" Scene swaps to the house. - "Mum, I was wondering..." starts Marill. - "Not now, Sweetie, I think I've almost found it." They were checking Momma Miltank's room. "Maybe on the cupboard..." - "Well, as I said... You really took the Amazon's words seriouslly?" asks Marill. - "About saying "bye" to males and whatever?" says Azumarill. "Nah, it was really stupid, if I can say it..." suddenly, itching powder gets thrown at her, and she starts sneezing like a crazy Vileplume. - "Hahah!" Gligar gets out of the cupboard she was opening. "Now take that, Bunnelby! "Itching powder can never appear in a rank"... showed it to you in international TV!" Gligar blew a raspberry. - "Jerk!" Marill hit him with a lamp. "Idiot! That's my mum!" Gligar crashes with the floor, and a mobile phone falls from inside the lamp to her hands. "Ow..." - "Mind if i take a look?" Noibat also got out of the cupboard. - "Whatever.." They both look at it. "C'mon Mum!" Marill grabs Azumarill's hand, as she keep on sneezing and they run away." - "C'mon, Gligar!" Noibat says. "We have to go or we could be eliminated!" Noibat tries to grab him, but he's still dizzy. - "I can never do that, Honey!" says him, and falls to the floor. - "Uh, wasn't there supposed to be just a phone?" says Mesprit. - "Well... with a single one, it would be difficult..." said Uxie. - "Ugh, you really don't know the Drama in Pokédramon..." she rolls eyes. - "Anyways, the teams who took the Magnetrain are already on half of their way..." says Uxie, as it changes to inside the train. - "C'mon, Shaymin, cheer up!" Sableye pats her friend. "We're on the fastest train of the six regions!" - "Yeah, but I've already took this one before..." comments Conkeldurr. "Wanna hear about it?" - "No!" shouts Ampharos. Everyone stares at him. "Hey, it's what everyone was thinking..." he shrugs, and starts eating crisps. - "Well, to know when we'll arrive to Goldenrod, I can calculate the speed of this Train based on the velocity that the..." starts Pawniard. - "No need to calculate, cause now let's siiiing!" Vivillon pops behind him, freaking him out. Kricketune plays the "violin", and Pawniard decides to leave, as Ampharos keeps eating crisps. - "Babe, want a can of Pokéfizz?" asks Meowstic. - "Sure!" he gets one, opens it and drink. "Uh, you think those two will also want one?" he points at Corsola and Mawile, behind them, Mawile sleeping and Corsola sketching him with lots of hearts. - "Honestly... I don't care." says Meowstic. - "I love it when you get so mean!" they both make out. Corsola also sketches Meowstic on fire behind Hawlucha. - "Hey, Boss!" says Wanda. "What's that thing on the roof?" - "Hmmm..." Pansage climbs up some seats, gets this magnifying glass out of his hair, and watches it better. "Those marks seem to be done by a blowtorch... I can even say a cheap one, or that the one who used it had no idea of what he was doing." - "And why would someone do that, Boss?" Wanda asks. - "Well, it's done to be removed by a single hit, so I can guess that it was clearly done to..." A feet knocks the plank in the roof, and two people fall in. A Carnivine and a Mienfoo appear in front of everyone, with guns. - "Everyone down." says Mienfoo. "This is a hijack." - "But why?" Psyduck asks. Another silouette falls in the middle of the other two. - "Team Rocket buisness." Meowth grins. "Now, hands up!" - "What the Hell?" Mesprit spat the coffee cup she was drinking. "They're in actual trouble! And Lopunny isn't there!" - "Relax." said Uxie. "You said I wasn't dramatic, so called Meowth. He owed me a favour, and he's taking it back by appearing with a couple of colleagues to act as if they were hjacking this, to see the reactions of the cast, and if they make an action plan." said Uxie. "Now, who's dramatic?" Scene returns to the farm. - "Run, Mum!" We gotta reach the station!" said Marill. - "Hi..." Treecko appeared from behind a tree. "Are you doing allright?" - "Not the right moment, boy!" said Azumarill, while having heavy breaths. - "Well, just going to ask you if you have found the clue already..." - "And so if we have?" asks Marill. - "Please, I'll owe you a favour in the future, please, tell it to me or we are doomed..." said Treecko, making a lizard face. - Marill sighed. "Ok... you gotta go to the Train Station and catch the Magnetrain to Goldenrod." - "Thanks!" said Treecko, and hurried to seek for his sensei. - "I don't know why I gave the clue to him...." said Marill in the confessional. - "Oh, I do honey...." said Azumarill. "You like that Treecko guy!" she cheered, and cuddled her daughter in the choke point. "And I love teenage love!" suddenly her face changed. "But I'll have to ask him some questions about what are his plans for my daughter..." Marill rolled eyes. - "This. Is. Disgusting." Lopunny complained. "We've spent two hours on this stupid far and we haven't found anything yet?" - "Well, you have only seeked with your eyes, while I was forced by you to not go anywhere and take you pictures, Miss Lopunny." said Joltik. "I think it's all your... our, fault, not of the farm." - "Ugh, it's all you fault, for not being an independent thinker!" said Lopunny. "You have super speed, USE it!" - "Now, if I don't have to be always forced and think on my own, I cna simply leave and not listen to your orders?" asked him, confused, and recieved a death glare that brought him to duty in less than seconds. - "Ugh, I am sorry to interrupt..." Shiftry popped behind a tree. "But do you know what do we have to do next?" - "No, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways..." said Lopunny, posing, getting Shiftry distracted. - "Well... At least it's nice to know you're someone I can't trust... Enemy lists are important..." said Shiftry. - "Sensei!" Treecko jumped in front of him. "I know what to... Wait, were you asking for help?" - "What? Ugh, no! But carry on, what were you saying?" Shiftry blushes. - "We have to reach the station and take the Magnetrain!" says Treecko. - "Huh uh!" Lopunny hears it with her super ears. "Joltik, come over here, I know what we have to do!" Scene cuts to the Magnetrain. Meowth finishes tying up Ampharos. - "You'll so regret this! Hmfff..." his mouth is covered. - "Phew" Meowth passes his arm on his forehead. "Do the same with the other overtalkers..." - "And what do we do with the train?" asks Mienfoo. "I don't even get why Team Rocket agreed to take this train down..." - "It's the fastest train in Jhotto." says Meowth. "So we can make people to pay a comission to use it when we rule it, and get new benefeits." He doesn't seem to be confortable. Mienfoo shrugs, and covers Pansage's mouth. - "Be careful with her!" says Kricketune as Carnivine is tying up Vivillon. "Her wings are very delicated, and.. hmfffp!" Carnivine covers his mouth with a Vine Whip. - "I know what I am doing." says Carnivine. "Plus, she really looks delicious..." says him with luxury, licking his tooth with his tongue, causing both insects to panic. - "Hey, stop!" Meowth slaps him. "You just need to tie them up, not to kill them. We can still ask for cash in enchance of them..." They both walk off to the pilot place. - "I am sorry, guys." says Sableye. "This was never part of my plan with the alliance..." - "You don't have to feel bad. It's not your fault we got captured." says Pawniard. "We couldn't have avoided it anyways..." - "Yeah, we could have not agreed into making one and then we would probably have got in the second train, and with no kidnapping problems..." says Sableye. - "Please, stop with this!" says Kricketune, frustrated. "It's not your fault and enough. I need to help my princess before she gets eaten or harmed..." - "So, any ideas of how can we get freed?" asks Sableye. - "Yeah, a similiar situation happened to me years ago..." starts Conkeldurr. "I was with my friend Chestnaught, a nice pal by the way, and we..." - "A real plan?" asks then Mawile, while chewing some gum. - "Yeah, I grab the chewing gum, jump to the train's walls and use it to climb to the roof, where I run to the front of the car, break the glass of the pilot room with a punch and press the Self Destruct button while I jump out of the plane heroically..." says Psyduck. - "First off, it's a train, not a plane..." starts Pawniard. "And also, as all of this is highly unlogical, you are tied up, no punches, no climbings... Plus, it's a cientifically accurate fact that the chewing gum isn't that strong at all. Not to mention...." - "Ok, shut up, nerdo, you're tiring me with your science talk..." Corsola says, annoyed. - "Allright, we get what you mean..." says Hawlucha. "But I have a better idea..." - "Huh, yeah?" Psyduck is annoyed. "If there's somethign better than that, tell me." - "Just watch". Hawlucha gets up, still tied up, while Meowstic uses Psychic on the ropes, freeing him. He then cuts Mawile and Corsola's ropes. - "Ha! That's nice!" says Sableye. - "Yeah, I know." Hawlucha smiles, and jumps to Meowstic, who gives him a push and he escapes throught the roof. The Whores jump to Meowstic, that pushes them to the roof too, where Hawlucha helps them out, as the train keeps advancing. - "Hey, when's our turn?" asks Wanda. - "Oh... sorry about that... but it's alliance members only!" She winks, and jumps from wall to wall until she gets out. - "Not fair!" says Kricketune. "I am also in an alliance!" screams. - "Told ya the roof thing was going to work..." says Psyduck. Scene cuts to the station. Category:Blog posts